A Hero's Time
by magnaman
Summary: A warrior comes from darkness to save the Titans but is he a friend or a enemy . A little DBZ mix but still this character is made up.


**_Sorry I haven't been keeping up but I going to start a new story hoping you will enjoy this. Also I am creating a new character to advance the story a little but my person will have a little DBZ storyline within it but trust me it will be a character I made up. You'll like him though trust me!_**

**_Also I do not own the teen titans but I wish I did._**

**_

* * *

_  
Chapter 1: Destruction**

Like any other day the Titans were entertaining themselves with there own things to do at the time. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Raven was reading a book on the roof of the tower, Starfire was watching as BB and Cyborg played, and Robin was trying to decipher all the little clues that Slade had left for him. Most of time it was like this when they had nothing to fight for or even to chase. All of sudden the alarm went off making usual cut into the relaxing time the Titans had.

Beast Boy: "Man and I was on a roll today. I almost beat Cy."

Cyborg: "Yeah right little green fur ball."

Robin: "It's Slade, he's at the docks."

Cyborg: "That seems too easy for his taste could it be a trap?"

Robin: "Maybe but we all still have to go. So let's go."

Before anyone could talk him out of it he was already out of the tower on his motorcycle blazing like a man on a mission. The others followed in the T-car trying to keep up with him. Then they arrived at the docks but it seemed as if no one was their.

Robin: "What? Nothing at all nobody is even here." He said in a monotone voice.

Just then the other Titans caught up and were just as surprised.

Cyborg: "So where is he?"

Starfire: "Could he be hiding somewhere friend Cyborg?"

Cyborg: "By now my scanners would have picked him up."

Raven: "Maybe he is cloaking himself?"

Cyborg: "I still would see him though." Getting irritated by the repeated questions.

Robin: "Fan out and look for anything suspicious. Titans Go!"

They searched every where and only found a place where something landed.

Robin: "So Cyborg can you tell what did this."

Cyborg: "I've got no idea man."

Then out of nowhere a blast of energy shot out as if an explosion occurred. Behind then Slade's robots appeared an attacked the Titans.

Slade: "You weren't expecting this when you came out here did you Robin."

Robin: "Slade, I knew it was you. What are you doing here?"

Slade: "Oh nothing at all I just wanted to see you die."

Robin: "Were not going to die anytime soon Slade and anyways I have my whole life ahead of me to think about. So now let's end this Slade! Titans Go!!"

The fight began starting off with Robin demolishing three of the robots in his first blow and began fighting the third in hand to hand combat. Then Cyborg jumped in punching right through one robot and getting sacked himself by the next, Beast Boy knocked that robot off ramming off the peer and then he turned into a small bird for safety. Starfire blasted about ten robots right off the peer herself but for everyone she took out another replaced it. Raven smashed some of the robots by lifting anything large enough to knock them down. But still the Titans were being overwhelmed by Slade. They were getting destroyed and they needed to regroup but Slade kept them fighting to tire them then finish them. Beast Boy was the first to tire then it cycled down to Robin. One robot grabbed Raven by the neck and lifted her of the ground she was already unconscious but Slade knew he had won.

Slade: "Well that fight lasted quite long I was wondering when you would tire. But now it is the end. We'll start with Raven and end with Robin so you can see the agony they go through when they die."

Robin: "I'll do whatever you say just don't hurt them please."

Slade: "We have gone through this before and I figure that this time if your friends are already dead you will have no choice but to join me."

Robin: "No Slade, don't do it!!"

Before the robot could even begin a blast and voice came from a distance away.

_Warrior: _"You will not harm anyone!! Dragon Cannon!!"

That energy was this and of a pure blue color that lightened the whole area and went straight through the robot holding Raven. Before she could hit the ground a dark figure stood their and apperared as if in an instant, caught Raven and put her down gently.

_Warrior: _"I will not stand by and watch you harm anyone anymore!! You will pay for your crimes and be given the justice you deserve!."

Slade: "And who might you be dark warrior?"

_Warrior: _"I am no one. And anyways it is none of your concern right now. You will pay for harming them."

Slade: "Do you even know who they are for all you know they are the bad guys."

_Warrior: _"Does it look like I am stupid?!! No hero or good person tries to kill another person!!"

The dark fighter ran through his remaining robots as if they were butter then as a finishing blow he unleashed his blade from his back and created a spin attack that cut the remaining down. He afterwards relieved his sword behind him hiding it under his cape but the blade was large thicker than his own arms but almost as tall as him. The handle stuck out of the top of his cape which concealed all of his features much like Raven. But he had shoulder pads on that extended out at least 4 inches from his shoulders. Which probably made him look stronger in the process.

_Warrior: _"Now admit your defeat there is nothing you can do now!"

Slade: "Well I won't. I am not ready to give up but I will regroup."

In the same instant Slade through a small device and it exploded right in the face of the warrior but it had no effect but it let Slade get away.

* * *

**_So I'm guessing you expexted that would happen because I would, but read on you'll be interested in this story. Please review and I'll write some more soon._**


End file.
